


Poems and other such things

by Scalding (Usually_Silent_Observer)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usually_Silent_Observer/pseuds/Scalding
Summary: A collection of poems and such things that I've written. Nothing more and nothing less.
Kudos: 2





	1. Ant

**Ant**

When you ogle me with glee

My sole instinct is to flee

But you trap me on an isle

Behind a lense that bundles heat

That threatens to singe my meat

This noise I hear’s quite vile

It is like children’s laughter

Inviting to my slaughter

I will die in this exile

My brethren’s legions won’t come

For we care not if we lose some


	2. Dragonfly

**Dragonfly**

The dragonfly over the pond

These days a truly rare sight

I wonder where they all have gone

Could mankind truly be their blight

Watching the peaceful dragonfly

Floating over the placid pond

I wish for this place to remain

I watch the dragonfly abscond

It takes my wish along with it

Just like that the magic’s lost

This is no special place no more

Oh, humankind demands great cost


	3. Wisp (of smoke)

**Wisp (of smoke)**

There he smokes

Kills his lungs

Then he chokes

Kills his self


	4. Ungrateful People

**Ungrateful People**

They sit there at the table eating in peace

Lamenting their problems waiting for help

I offer my aid, deliver my dues

Dismayed by truth, incensed they yelp


	5. Unheard

**Unheard**

Thrice we speak

Hoping for answers we never receive

Truly, they never seem to perceive

So, thrice we speak

Hoping for the answers we seek

Yet, we never receive

So now, alone we seek

For the answers we never receive

Could it be? That they just never perceive


	6. Horsemeat

**Horsemeat**

There they sit there at the table

Quite like horses in the stable

Both eating loudly

Yet rather oddly

They never end up on the table


	7. Like ants but not really

**Like ants but not really**

I watch them crawl across the court

Like many brightly coloured ants

Numerous but each is unique

In spite of all their kindred pants


	8. Resolute (As I shiver and I shake)

**Resolute (As I shiver and I shake)**

As I weaken and I flake

As I fracture and I break

As I suffer and I ache

As I quiver and I quake

As I fight with just a rake

There is so much at stake

In this war I undertake

I can’t make any mistake


	9. Fools

**Fools**

All we are is naught but fools

As we blindly follow rules

Quite like sheep

We blindly sleep

This world holds naught but fools


	10. Take Heed! (Bellow)

**Take Heed! (Bellow)**

You do not wish to hear my dire bellow

For when my anger resounds like thunder

No longer will I be kind and mellow

I threaten to tear all things asunder

My rage threatens to resound like thunder

I bind it tight in coils fearing its strength

To guard all from being torn asunder

But one day when I am short a coil’s length

I will bind it tight in fear of its strength

Yet you have pestered me forevermore

The day has come, I am short a coil’s length

Agonise, my wrath has come to the fore

You have beleaguered me forevermore

I will no longer be kind and mellow

Agonise, my wrath has come to the fore

I shall make you hear my dreadful bellow


	11. If Chairs were sentient

**If Chairs were sentient**

This sucks

All I do is get sat upon

And then they sometimes

Blow a bunch of gas in my face

Inconsiderate of my burden

Which is them by the way

They even stick gum on to me

And when they let themselves fall

I need to catch them

This life feels truly meaningless

I wish

I wasn’t sentient


	12. The Horrors of being a Chair

**The Horrors of being a Chair**

I serve no purpose

Other than providing comfort

My existence has no meaning

I have no freedom

Thus I am a slave to humanity

My existence has no meaning

To you I am nonsentient

To me you are emotionless

My existence has no meaning

At the end of the day

We all agree

My existence has no meaning

You are my maker, torturer, executioner

Why would you do this?


	13. 5 ruined Minutes

**5 ruined Minutes**

The other class just left

We are filing in

The air is stale, it stinks

I open the window

I take a seat

The chair is still warm

My life is ruined

For 5 minutes that is


	14. Not really worse, Not really better

**Not really worse, Not really better**

The other class just left

We are filing in

The air is stale, it stinks

I open the window

I take a seat

The chair is cold

Nobody sat there

This makes no difference

My life is still the same


	15. Nothing has Potential

**Nothing has Potential**

Grey walls

Nondescript space

A blank canvas

A stack of white paper

An empty glass

All these are considered to be full of nothing, empty of everything

Yet they are full of one thing

Potential

Murals and colours

A building or sculpture

A piece of art

A book that tells a story

A glass full of water

It is up to us to fill the Blanks

It is up to us to give shape to the potentials that is there


	16. Terrible Strength (First Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original version of this text as I had once written it, I'll hopefully rework it to be a little bit better within the next week or so

**Terrible Strength (First Version)  
**

Strike down the emotions

Burn the Hatred alive at the stake

Spear the Love right through the heart

Wipe the Joys smile of its face then crush its skull

Strike down the emotions

Behead the Guilt when it bows

Terrify the Fear until it hangs itself

Drown the Despair when it crawls from its murky waters

Strike down the emotions

Kick them down fiercely when they rise

Strangle them to silence when they scream

Murder them mercilessly when they give in

Strike down the emotions

Rule their fate with an iron fist from the very beginning

Do not give them the chance to ever overthrow you

Be their executioner before they can ever even hurt you

And then

If at the end of the day

You wear a crown

Bejewelled by your blood and tears

Cast of icy indifference

If at the end of the day

You hold a sword

Sharpened by your flesh and bones

Forged of the strongest resolve

If at the end of the day

You wear leathers

Decorated by your pained faces

Sewn of your own skin

If at the end of the day

You hold a shield  
  


Cut of frozen blood

Taken from your own corpses

If at the end of the day

You rule a kingdom

Filled by your own corpses

Conquered by your hand

Then when at the end of the day

Everything has died within your wake

And only you remain

Amongst your scattered corpses

Then you are truly strong

Then nothing can strike you down

Not even yourself

Then everything is within your hands

Yours to rule

Yours to control

And then

Then your life is worthless

Then you have nothing

For you struck it all down

Before it ever may have bloomed

When realization strikes

For it will strike

Not from within or from elsewhere

For it is not your foe

For it is not tangible

It cannot be grasped by your hand

It cannot be grasped by your will

For it has never tried to hurt you

For realization is a truth

A truth you know to be true

Without ever testing it

Without needing to prove it

Yes, when realization strikes

Then you will feel how cold the blood is

How bitter the victory bites

How lonesome the pinnacle is

So, I warn you now

Don’t

Don’t ever strike down your emotions

For they may be carriers of pain

But they give life it’s true worth

Don’t ever strike down your emotions

For their faces mirror your own

For they give you your true worth

Don’t ever strike down your emotions

For when you strike down your emotions

You may as well strike down yourself

Don’t ever strike down your emotions

For all your strength will be futile

When you cannot understand all others

So, I warn you now

You shouldn’t

You should never strike down your emotions

For when you have struck them down

There will be truly nothing, no love, no hate

You should never strike down your emotions

For when you have struck them down

You may never grow through the hardships

You should never strike down your emotions

For when you have struck them down

You may never understand Life’s worth

You should never strike down your emotions

For when you have struck them down

You may never know true beauty

So, I advise you now

Thus, listen well

Should you ever try to strike down your emotions

I beg of you to halt in your steps, to make no mistake

For it is better to hurt than feel nothing at all

Should you ever try to strike down your emotions

I beg of you to halt in your steps, to make no mistake

For it is better to grow along the pain and troubles

Should you ever try to strike down your emotions

I beg of you to halt in your steps, to make no mistake

For it is better to be unshaken by hardship than to grant it no chance at all

Should you ever try to strike down your emotions

I beg of you to halt in your steps, to make no mistake

For it is better to see beauty past the haze of suffering

So, I advise you now

Thus, listen

Should you ever have struck down your emotions

Be it in anger and pain or reckless foolish youth

You now have absolute true strength

Should you ever have struck down your emotions

Be it in anger and pain or reckless foolish youth

So, use that strength for a better purpose

Should you ever have struck down your emotions

Be it in anger and pain or reckless foolish youth

For your very soul is within your very reach

Should you ever have struck down your emotions

Be it in anger and pain or reckless foolish youth

Thus, will your emotions back to life

And that strength may miraculously remain

Or it may falter along the path regaining life

And now I warn you one last time

This path is riddled with blood and suffering

It is a gambit

A gambit to gain absolute true strength

But quite possibly, you may never return

So be aware of the dangers ahead

For should your will waver even once

You will be struck down with no mercy

May your resolve never falter

Not once

May it only ever grow

On this treacherous path


End file.
